Paralysis
} |info = * Valkyr discharges her shields, stunning and damaging enemies within 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 meters while draining 33% of her current shields. **Affected enemies are dealt Valkyr's current shields multiplied by 200% / 250% / 300% / 350% as damage. **The shield discharge has a knockback strength of 400 / 600 / 800 / 1000. **Damage multiplier and knockback strength are affected by Ability Strength, and the damage diminishes with distance. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and is increased by body-part multipliers. **Radius is affected by Ability Range. **The shield percentage used in the damage calculation accounts for Valkyr's shields at the time Paralysis is cast, not after the shield drain has been applied. ***As an example, if Valkyr has 150 shields and a max ranked at the time a rank-4 Paralysis is cast, Paralysis will deal: 3.5 (1 + Strength Mods) }} 3.5 1.3|mt=y}} damage. ***Valkyr's shields will be reduced to: 0.67 }} 0.67|mt=y}} shields. **Stunned enemies are vulnerable to Finisher attacks. If the enemy cannot be attacked with a Finisher (either due to positioning or the enemy type), it will be susceptible to Stealth Damage Multipliers from melee attacks for the duration of the stun. As with other stealth attacks, coming into physical contact with the enemy while attacking will temporarily remove the damage bonus. *Overshields contribute to Paralysis' damage. |augment = |tips = * Shields drained this way will reset the shield recharge delay, as if Valkyr was hit. * Installing a decent and mod helps by greatly improving the damage output as they are being utilized by this ability. ** Redirection increases the damage dealt through greater total amount of shields lost. ** Fast Deflection helps recover lost shields quickly. * Extended uses of this ability will recommend installations of and mods in order to overcome damages after the Paralysis effects. * The way Paralysis is treated is similar to 's dealing a blast with tremendous knockbacks, but doing a full 360 angle of damage with half of the original range. * Paralysis can be used within the duration of allowing Valkyr to expend her shields with no trouble receiving damage. This will still drain her shields in spite of her invulnerability. * This ability can be spammed due to its very low energy cost, this will heavily divide shields down to 0 if expended drastically, but it will give potential stunlocks to lesser enemies effectively. * This ability synergizes well with Squad Shield Restore, as burst of shield recharges allow Valkyr to spam full loads of shield damage at a group of enemies more effectively. * In Sabotage Missions which you need to destroy several small cylinders after the reactor core has been exposed, a single Paralysis is sufficient to quickly destroy all the cylinders. |max = |bugs = *When used repeatably, Valkyr's scream may sometimes skip over itself and not play. This is merely audible however. }} See Also * de:Paralyse es:Parálisis fr:Paralysie ru:Паралич Category:Valkyr Category:Update 11 Category:Warframe Abilities